Unhealthy sense of possessiveness
by 3DBABE1999
Summary: Dean's going to make sure that the ones he loves won't be able to leave him ever again… Even if he has to put them in chains to do it… SPOILER WARNING for the Season 9 Finale (because I cannot control myself and I cannot stop writing about all of the scenarios that have been popping into my head.) Other WARNINGS inside... Rated "M" for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

"Unhealthy sense of possessiveness."

Dean's going to make sure that the ones he loves won't be able to leave him ever again… Even if he has to put them in chains to do it…

SPOILER WARNING for the Season 9 Finale (because I cannot control myself and I cannot stop writing about all of the scenarios that have been popping into my head.)

OTHER WARNINGS: eesh.. Um… Well… This is gonna be DARK… Like, really, really, really… REALLY… DARK… May contain some seriously triggering and/or offensive content and material… That being said… BLANKET WARNING but also specifically WARNING for mentions of imprisonment, Stock Holm Syndrome, starvation, dehydration, physical, mental, emotional and spiritual TORTURE, brain washing, possible DubCon and NonCon elements but I don't know if I'm going to go as far as 'actual' Wincest and/or Wincestiel, so putting up a WARNING for the possible potential because Dean's a demon now and if he'd go as far as to enable and encourage some angel he didn't even know to possess his brother despite knowing that Sam would NEVER want THAT, when he was still human, then he might go even farther now that he's a demon… Just saying… It's a real possibility because the Show IS taking on darker themes and subject matters…

That being said… This is FICTION, based on FICTIONAL Characters that are part of a FICTIONAL Television Show…

Flamers will be flamed, so haters stay away…

This is set after Dean opens his eyes in the Season 9 Finale…

ANYWAY… Onto the story…

~0~

Sam stares at his black eyes in horror.

He guesses that he should have expected such a reaction. But he's not going to give Sam an actual chance to reject him.

He's not going to be rejected or abandoned, ever again.

He uses his new 'gifts' to push Sam against a wall without ever actually physically laying a finger on him.

Sam looks stunned, heartbroken. But he can't make any noise.

Dean won't allow him to make any noise.

Dean reaches him in three quick strides. He's right in Sam's bubble now. They're mere inches apart. They're breathing the same air.

Sam's breathing is frantic. Dean's is calm and smugly satisfied.

He can hear the panicky and frightened jackhammering of Sam's heart and it makes him give his brother an evilly twisted grin full of dark promises of horrors to come as he leans in just a hair's breath away from the shell of Sam's ear and whispers "You really should have left me, while you still had the chance, Sammy. Because, now… I'm never gonna let you go."


	2. Chapter 2

|"Unhealthy sense of possessiveness."| |Chapter 2.|

PREVIOUSLY….

_He can hear the panicky and frightened jackhammering of Sam's heart and it makes him give his brother an evilly twisted grin full of dark promises of horrors to come as he leans in just a hair's breath away from the shell of Sam's ear and whispers "You really should have left me, while you still had the chance, Sammy. Because, now… I'm never gonna let you go."_

TWO WEEKS LATER…

Dean smiled gleefully as eyes full of fear and sadness peered up at him from the bloody mass of flesh in the corner of the room.

He took a step forward and his grin became wider and more wicked as he was rewarded by how the unrecognizable figure flinched and tried to scurry away from his approach, and the reward became even sweeter as the rattle of steel chains, the hiss of electricity and the groan of pain told him the tale of just how well Sam was starting to learn that an Eel Skin Collar with engraved symbols for powerful incantations could beat a regular shock collar any day of the week… Because a regular shock collar might be able to keep a dog from barking or leaving the edge of the property, but it couldn't keep a dog from THINKING about barking or trying to escape.

Which is what the new collar his sweet little Sammy was now sporting would do, it would keep Sam from even thinking about leaving, it would keep him from even thinking of talking back, because if Sam did think of trying to escape, of trying to voice a complaint… ZAP! He'd feel like he's being repetitively struck by lightning unless he let the thought that was getting him disciplined go.

Clearly, just now, Sam had thought to try to escape him and the collar had affectively put him right back in his place and apparently Sam had also been quick to let the thought of trying to get away go, or the jolt would have lasted longer which meant that the newly made collar was serving its purpose well… But, still, Dean was not about to let the shock from the collar be nearly enough to punish such an infraction of his rules.

Sam knew he wasn't allowed to so much as even try to think about getting away at all, not even from the pain.

"Sammy.." He made his voice sound filled with sadness despite knowing his eyes displayed the truth of his joy. "We, talked about this." (well actually HE had talked about this, but he knows Sam had heard him at the time, he still remembers all the ways he had made Sam scream just so he could be certain that Sam was conscious enough to hear and understand everything he had said)

Sam started backing away again… Apparently he needed to make one more engraving on the collar, one that would shock Sam just for having the animalistic instinct to try to move away from pain and danger, as Sam was moving away from him, but not getting shocked all because Sam wasn't thinking about trying to escape, he was just moving away on instinct and Dean couldn't allow _that_ to continue.

"You know I have to punish you and you know why, so come here." Dean commanded as he pointed to the floor at his feet. Now Sam tried to move away again with a shake of his head, but the collar zapped him for both of his transgressions.

Dean watched impassively as Sam writhed around in pain on the floor… Apparently now that Sam had thought about trying to get away from the pain again, he couldn't stop.

Dean huffed out a frustrated sigh and snapped his fingers causing Sam to go still… Oh, he was pretty sure that the collar was still shocking the ever loving hell out of his kid brother, but now he didn't have to hold down Sam's seizing body so he could get to the collar and add the forgotten engraving so now the collar would 'help' condition Sam's instincts away from 'fight and flight' and towards 'submit and resign'. Once the engraving was added, Dean stepped back and snapped his fingers again and watched in annoyed amusement as Sam's body began to flail in pain from the electrical shocks again.

"Sam.." He cajoled in a reprimanding tone "You know how to stop the pain, Sam… Just… STOP thinking about trying to escape me and the collar will stop shocking you, Sammy."

It took Sam passing out from the pain before the collar finally ceased the electrical shocks.

That was okay, Dean had all the time in the world, he could wait until Sam woke up before he punished Sam for breaking the rules and this time he was going to add yet more engravings to the collar, ones that would keep Sam's thoughts and instincts from finding an escape through unconsciousness as well….

TBC…


	3. Chapter 3

|"Unhealthy sense of possessiveness."| |Chapter 3.|

**_PREVIOUSLY…_**

_That was okay, Dean had all the time in the world, he could wait until Sam woke up before he punished Sam for breaking the rules and this time he was going to add yet more engravings to the collar, ones that would keep Sam's thoughts and instincts from finding an escape through unconsciousness…._

**THREE DAYS LATER…**

He looks into the glassy and unresponsive, hazel eyes of his brother and finds that as much as he like Sam like this (silent and obedient), he doesn't like the fact, that it's not Sam, not really. Because he can see it in Sam's eyes that Sam's mind has vacated the premises quite possibly days ago.

He had forgotten how _fragile_ a human mind could be, he supposes, but that doesn't mean that he won't punish Sam for his mind finding a way to get beyond his reach, even when that _beyond_ is apparently nothingness, considering the blank slate within his brother's mind Dean finds when he tries to use his powers to find something there, anything, any small piece of Sam, that might still be left.

Sam is gone and all that's left is a hollow husk that has a heartbeat and that can still breath on its own, but other than that, the body left behind might as well be in a vegetative state as it only responds, robotically to obey commands issued to it.

And when Dean takes a belt to the already bloody and mangled canvas of Sam's back and beats, and beats and beats, he wants to feel joy in punishing Sam, but he can't feel anything, because there's no screams, no begging, not even a flinch or a whimper from the shredded pile of flesh that was once the strong body of a strong hunter who had, had a strong mind and a strong will, to prove that he's causing any kind of anguish or pain.

Beating Sam has lost all its pleasure.

Dean thinks that maybe he made Sam learn to be too quiet, to be too obedient. Because in no longer actively seeking to rebel, no longer even instinctively trying to escape the pain, Sam has managed to pull off his greatest act of rebellion yet, he has managed to escape to a place where no pain can reach him, he has managed to abandon Dean, yet again, and this time, Dean knows he'll never get Sam back. And now all he's left with is an empty shell that has no mind of its own, that has no traces of his brother left within it.

TBC…


	4. Chapter 4

|"Unhealthy sense of possessiveness."| |Chapter 4.|

**_PREVIOUSLY…_**

_Dean thinks that maybe he made Sam learn to be too quiet, to be too obedient. Because in no longer actively seeking to rebel, no longer even instinctively trying to escape the pain, Sam has managed to pull of his greatest act of rebellion yet, he has managed to escape to a place where no pain can reach him, he has managed to abandon Dean, yet again, and this time, Dean knows he'll never get Sam back. And now all he's left with is an empty shell that has no mind of its own, that has no traces of his brother left within it._

**~0~**

It's been fifteen days since Hannah 'dropped' him in Bangor, Maine , he had wondered WHY Bangor, Maine at first, especially when he knows he had specifically asked her to drop him as close to Lebanon Kansas as possible, but as he tracks through Niles, Michigan and realizes that he has a ten day journey still ahead of him unless he can get a ride, it hits him, that Hannah had dropped him off so far away on purpose so by the time he got to Lebanon, it would be too late to use what was left of his Grace to bring Dean back.

He knew his fondness for his charge was somewhat of an affront to his brethren, but he quite frankly didn't think it was any of THEIR business what he might choose to do with the last of his Grace and he most assuredly knew that it had not been any of Hannah's business to meddle with keeping him from saving Dean, no matter what balance his CHOICE might affect.

He only wishes he had caught on sooner, and now he once again curses his own foolish naïvete as he always found himself regretting allowing himself to trust anyone who wasn't Dean or Sam.

He knows that he doesn't have much Grace left, but he also knows that there is not a lot of time. He knows that Sam would not have burned Dean's body, but without the full power of his Grace, if he doesn't get to Dean's body SOON, then the amount of Grace won't be enough to bring Dean back.

BUT… Despite all that, for once, it's actually SAM who he's concerned about as the younger Winchester has been alone for more than two weeks and while he knows that Sam has not made a deal, YET, he knows that the longer Sam has to go without a way to save Dean on his own, the more the temptation to make yet another, possibly, apocalypse bringing, deal, would grow and he can't have Sam selling his soul only to end up shedding blood in Hell, thus bringing about the breaking of another set of Seals and potentially re-starting the apocalypse in all its glory should Michael and Lucifer get free of The Cage.

So, he decides to risk the last of his Grace, flying to Lebanon and hopes that since he's slightly closer than he was when he was still in Maine, that when he gets there he will still have enough time AND Grace to bring Dean back.

And, if he doesn't, well, he hopes that he will get to the bunker in time to keep Sam from possibly making a mistake of apocalyptic proportions…

TBC…


End file.
